b8ucafandomcom-20200213-history
Haguile Third Rail Foundation
The '''Haguile Third Rail Foundation '''was a stable that existed for several months in UCA, consisting of Haguile, edwardsdv, KamikazePotato, GTM, XIII_rocks and KCF0107. It is regarded as one of the most dominant and legendary stables in the history of the federation, since on at least two separate occasions they held every one of UCA's Championships. The stable is also notable for bringing about the creation of the UCA title, as well as the Grizzly Bear Cage match and the Christmas match. The Foundation Third Haguile Rail's name is unique, because the words making up the name can be said in any order. Origin The Haguile Foundation Rail Third originated as a result of the merging of two stables: Haguile's Haguile Foundation, and the Third Rail. The Haguile Foundation originally consisted of Haguile and KamikazePotato, but then Haguile faced KCF in a HW Championship match at the Champions Are Born PPV. There was an additional stipulation in the match: if KCF lost, he would be forced to join the Haguile Foundation. Haguile won the match, forcing KCF into the stable. GTM was also a member, but he was a loose affiliate since although he was Haguile's tag-team partner, he was also - for some reason - Ayvuir's. When Jakyl created a series of matches to allow one team to earn booking rights, the team of XIII_rocks, edwardsdv, and GTM - members of the Third Rail - were victorious, allowing them to book shows. Haguile's reign survived this period, and all three bookers ended up with titles after a sequence of purely coincidental events. It was at that point that two things happened. The first was that Haguile offered a merger between the two stables, creating the Third Rail Haguile Foundation. The second was that Dante, in a fit of rage brought about by being laughably out-booked, vacated every title in the UCA. Dominance After Haguile immediately won his title back in a triple threat match involving his tag-team partner GTM and Sir Chris, a match was proposed. The match pitted the four robbed champions - former tag champs GTM and Haguile, former MW Champ edwardsdv, and former LW champ XIII - vs. Dante's team of Dante/Boko/Alec/KP and Tom Bombadil's team of Dark_Spiral/Tom/Maniac/Sensi. It was for the tag, MW, and LW titles. Owing partially to Dante's mistake of recruiting a Haguile Third Foundation Rail member into his team, the Rail Haguile Third Foundation won, once again controlling every one of UCA's titles with an iron grip. This went on for 2 months; though XIII briefly lost his LW title to Ayvuir, he regained it in a triple-threat with nintendogirl1, and the dominance continued. Haguile's HW title reign was one of the longest in the history of UCA, whether one chooses to count the title being stripped of him or not. Breakdown {C The stable's dominance could not last forever. After signs of the stable imploding from within, things came to a head after Serious Survival. After the 5-0 whitewash of Semi's team in the main event of that PPV, it became abundantly clear that the stable was simply too strong. The group grew bored and, in a shock move, Haguile decided to leave UCA - with the HW title. Edwardsdv fought against this, however, setting up a special "Christmas match" at Iconoclasm. Tom rabidly tried to prevent this by forcing Haguile to compete in a number of title defences, but he won all of them. Meanwhile, the creation of the Christmas match marked the creation of an incurable schism, which led to the stable slowly breaking up. At Iconoclasm, Haguile defeated eddv and subsequently left UCA with the HW title, the MW title and his half of the tag-team titles. Eddv was fired by Tom after this; XIII won control of Ruin after Dante resigned; KCF was no longer obligated to be a part of the stable since Haguile left; and GTM joined Boko United, with Boko becoming GTM's new tag-team partner (and, thus, tag-team champ). The Foundation was dead. Aftermath Tournaments were held for the vacant HW and MW titles, while XIII used his power as Ruin GM to rehire his old friend and ally edwardsdv as UCA's first-ever Ruin-exclusive superstar. XIII also won the HW title at the Ultimatum Tournament, but quickly lost it to Boko - who also held every other title in UCA at the time, including the tag titles with GTM. Six weeks after Haguile left at Iconoclasm was the UCA Rumble, won by JONALEON1. After the UCA Rumble match was completed, the superstar known as Luchador_Potter unmasked, revealing himself to have been Haguile all along. Haguile still had the HW title that he left with in his possession. Tom ruled that the title was valid, meaning there were two HW championships in the company. Haguile's title was promptly rechristened the UCA title - shortly after this, a brand split was announced between Ruin and Combat, with the HW title and the UCA title to be defended on different shows. JONALEON used his Rumble shot to challenge Boko for the HW title, so Tom - still enraged that Haguile had walked out with the title in the first place - challenged Haguile to a match at Epopularitymania IV for the UCA title. However, this overlapped with the fact that XIII was at war with Tom over who was the superior GM and booker. XIII also wanted to bury the ghost of his past with the Haguile Third Rail Foundation, and so he was added to the match. On top of that, edwardsdv demanded a rematch because it came to light that Haguile cheated in the Iconoclasm match by voting with the Luchador_Potter alt. This set up a fatal 4-way match for the UCA title at Epopmania IV http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOZ1hmag16E), which edwardsdv won, ending both the infighting between former Haguile Rail Foundation Third members as well as Tom's beef with them. edwards then aligned himself with Tom, becoming a member of Tom's corporation, thus turning on XIII and beginning a feud with him. He eventually lost the UCA title to TheKnightOfNee. After the beatdown he took at Epopmania, Haguile woke up with amnesia and resolved to lose every match he was in to avoid such a thing happening again. This went on for several months, until he "woke up" in time for a title match with Nee, which he lost anyway. XIII fired eddv from Ruin after he lost the title and is enjoying his time as the show's GM. He was also a tag-team champion with Whiskey_Nick, a reign that is recognized as the longest in UCA history. KCF, meanwhile, formed a semi-successful tag-team with Ayvuir, while also feuding with him over the MW title - he lost it at Epopmania but regained it the next night on Ruin and retained at the next PPV, Pandemonium. He became a 3-time MW champion before taking an extended hiatus from UCA. KamikazePotato continues his LW championship pursuits. GTM achieved great success both singularly and in Boko United with Dante and Boko.